


Good For You

by Trelkez



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: Content Notes In Post, Embedded Video, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: Then her mother gave her a knife, and said, "Cut a piece off your heel. When you are queen you will no longer have to go on foot."Made for VividCon 2016 Challenge, theme: Descent.





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: vid includes suicide, implied domestic violence, eating disorders, and broad consent issues. Sexual assault is non-graphic but heavily implied.

Download (right click/save): **[42MB MP4](http://trelkez.net/vids/unreal_trelkez_goodforyou.m4v)**

Streaming password: descent


End file.
